


Don't give up on me

by Tainamoniques



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainamoniques/pseuds/Tainamoniques
Summary: Many things have changed since the foxes won the championship. Summer was, perhaps for the first time, months when Andrew was happy for the simple fact that it was summer. Neil was able to do what he really wanted, and Andrew was at his side to enjoy every moment. But classes are back, training with the whole team is taking up more and more of the boyfriend's time, who now runs the team, and Andrew is afraid that Neil will walk away from him. He was never very open with people, but by the boyfriend he is capable of everything. So Andrew decides to give Neil an unforgettable night.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 29





	Don't give up on me

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place after the end of the 3rd book, and it's all from Andrew's point of view. There is no moment that can generate triggers.
> 
> Translation of my own text.
> 
> Link:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927958

The training started a short time ago, so I'm still slightly interested in participating. I know that at some point Neil will come to me to “kindly” ask me to show a little more interest and collaborate with all the players, not just the ones I want. We both know that I don't do this just to tease my cousin and my twin, but because I like to give Neil the excuse to approach me during training.

We do not hide from anyone that we are a couple. The new players on the team know that Josten dates with the unbearable and angry goalkeeper - as everyone takes pleasure in calling me -, but we are not the type to hang around in front of everyone. We have our limits and we are still learning to deal with them.

At first, I couldn't stand the idea of being touched, but little by little I managed to trust Neil for that. And he's an incredible boyfriend, but he still has the uncomfortable habit of shutting himself down when something scares him instead of telling me he needs help. Yeah, he's stubborn. Still.

We shared a dormitory since the end of last semester, when Aaron switched rooms with Neil, and when the dormitory division was made for this year, we stayed in one with Kevin.

Kevin is not a bad person to share a dorm, except when I want to enjoy the company of just my boyfriend and he decides that he wants to discuss plays or anything else inconvenient about Exy at the same time.

But for today, Kevin will need to be far away, because I have plans that include not sharing my boyfriend's attention with anyone else.

When I see that Neil called the new players to comment on their plays and what they can improve, I look for Kevin on the court and see him with my brother and cousin.

\- Kevin! - I scream, to get your attention. He looks at me with a surprised expression, because I'm not much of a chatterer, and I usually only speak when someone bothers me so much. - I need to talk to you.

He approaches, but almost dragging his feet. I want to throw my racket in his face so that he learns to be faster, but I am trying to control my anger instincts, because according to Neil, I am very stressed and this only damages my health and makes him stressed too. Yeah, I hate my boyfriend sometimes.

\- What is it now? - Kevin stops in front of me and supports the racket on the floor.

\- You will not sleep in our dorm today. Turn around. Go to your dad or Aaron and Nicky's room. I don't care, it just can't be in our dorm.

\- Don't even come, man. I'm even used to you two making out in the next room. I wear headphones every night, Minyard.

\- Today is different. It's not because I want to kiss my boyfriend in peace - I place a lot of emphasis on the "boyfriend". - I have plans for our night, and you can't be part of it. So your night training is also canceled. Get something else to do.

\- What the fuck do you intend to do then?

I sigh, squeeze the part of the nose between the eyes with two fingers and take a deep breath about three times so I don't punch Day's face.

\- Listen, - I begin, trying to control my anger instinct. I look quickly at Josten, and when I see that he is still talking to the other players, I keep talking. - I'm taking him to dinner at a nice restaurant that I had to make a reservation for. It will be like a date. And then we go to the dorm to watch a movie that he wants to see for a while and I was denying it. Understood? You are not invited to join. And just so you have no idea of showing up there, we won't be in our room watching movies. Just as we will not be wearing clothes. Then he turns around.

\- You are too unbearable. Neil is an idiot for putting up with you.

\- You only say that because you won't have your little friend to discuss Exy tonight. Now disappear from here that the training will continue.

I smile sarcastically at him. Kevin walks away and I can hear him cursing me. Ah, get used to it. He has known for a long time that I only do what I want.

Well, there may be exceptions. Since I stopped doing a lot of things that Josten thought was bad. But if he is going to stop bothering me, then I even do it.

After training ends, I let Neil drive the car to the building where the dorms are. Kevin goes straight to Nicky's and Aaron's room, but not before calling me an idiot. Neil doesn't even care, because something like that happens all the time.

We have about 2 hours until the time I made the reservation, so when Josten plays on the couch and turns on the TV, I go to the room I share with him and separate the clothes I want him to wear. Although I keep complaining that he dresses only in clothes that should be thrown into the fire, he insists on wearing them all the time. I buy more clothes for him than for me, but that doesn't help. Unfortunately for him, today he has no choice and will wear the jeans and shirt I chose. Yeah, I'm a boyfriend who cares what the boyfriend will wear when they go out together, judge me.

I type a message for him, and head for the bathroom. I leave the door open and get undressed to take another shower.

\- Why are you going to shower again and, more importantly, why did you text me asking me to come and help you? - Neil appears at the bathroom door and smiles at me. I'm turning on the shower and my clothes are lying on the bathroom floor.

\- Maybe because I want you to take a shower with me? - I ask, innocently. I know it doesn't go very well with him, but it's still fun. I see that he starts to take off his shirt, but I turn my back to him and go under the water, eyes closed, letting the water fall on my face.

\- Andrew?

\- What?

I hear him approach, but I keep my eyes closed.

\- Yes or no? He asks, his voice low.

\- Yes.

Neil wraps his arms around my body, just below the ribs. I take a deep breath at the touch, but I don't move. He rests his chin on my shoulder. We stay like that for what could be hours, or just a few seconds, until he kisses my neck and I turn around to face him.

\- Yes or no? - It's my turn to ask.

In the beginning, it was to respect the limits of each one. But now, even when we feel comfortable with each other and one knows what the other supports, we still ask.

\- Yes. - He answers, but does not expect me to approach for the kiss. His lips touch mine gently and I take my hands to his hair to pull it towards me.

I walk away from him gently and see him smiling.

\- I want to talk to you about something, Josten.

\- Seriously? About what?

He takes the bottle of shampoo, puts some in his hand and starts washing my hair. Neil is calm, and being caring.

\- I left some clothes on the bed. I would like you to use them today.

\- And why do you want me to wear these clothes? - He pushes my head back a little to get the shampoo foam out of my hair and then starts washing his own hair.

\- Because the place where we have dinner is a little chic.

Finally, he shows some reaction, and looks at me with his hands in his red hair. He opens his mouth, blinks several times and when I think I broke my boyfriend, he moves again.

\- You mean we are going on a date?

\- I think so.

\- Just the two of us?

No, Josten. With Kevin, Aaron and Nicky. - I speak in an ironic tone. I lightly flick your forehead. - As far as I remember, I'm dating only you, so of course it's just the two of us.

\- But ... We never do anything like that.

\- If you don't want to, I'll call the restaurant and cancel. Smoothly.

I turn to get out of the shower, but his hand takes mine and I turn to him.

\- Of course I want. It will be really cool to have a night just for the two of us.

\- So hurry up, I have more things planned.

I let him finish the bath alone and go to the bedroom to get dressed. When I finish putting on my pants, he enters the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. Neil approaches the bed, sees the clothes I chose and doesn't comment. He drops the towel from his body and begins to dress. I stop everything I'm doing to watch him. Josten is beautiful, even with his whole body marked, he is very beautiful. When we first met, I didn't like the guy very much, but I thought he was really hot. But as I got to know him, I fell in love and now he is the person I most trust and need the most around to feel alive.

Aaron is my twin brother. Nicky is my cousin. Kevin is, I don't know, a friend, he is who I protect. But Neil is not just my boyfriend. He is everything. It's my family, it's the reason why I wanted to be someone better for myself. Neil is the person who most cares about me and I am the one who cares most about him. We may not have many people or many things in life, but we do. We are everything we never thought we would have in life. And I love him.

\- Drew? - His voice catches my attention and I realize that I must be looking at him with a passionate idiot face. - It's all right?

I don't answer, but I approach him quickly and kiss him. This kiss is voracious, with passion and I try to show, through the kiss, how much it matters to me. I'm still not good at putting what I feel for Neil into words, and we never even say we love each other, but we both know we feel it and it seems to be enough.

Without stopping the kiss, I take Neil's hands and place them on my back, where he presses his fingers without moving his hands.

When I run out of breath, I support my forehead against his and keep my eyes closed. I can't move, and I don't even want to. I don't want to end this moment, because it is perfect.

\- Andrew, we need to get ready. Or we will end up changing the plans of the night and lying together all the time.

\- I should have known better when I planned that night. Dining out seems like a huge waste of time when all I want is to be as close to you as possible.

Neil laughs, and I laugh with him.

This man can do things with me that I still don't understand how he is capable of.

I kiss your lips another kiss and walk away, to finally finish dressing.

This is his turn to look, but he does not approach or say anything.

When we are both ready, I interlace our fingers and walk out of the room. In the hall, the door to the guys' room is open, and Nicky, as he is, sees us.

\- Andrew! - He screams the moment he sees us and comes running up.

\- Damn, can I run? - I ask Neil, next to his ear. He laughs softly and kisses me on the cheek.

\- Behave, beautiful.

\- You expect too much from me, Josten.

Nicky is standing in front of us, watching our intimate moment and making an idiot face.

\- What are you two going to do so neat?

\- It does not matter to you. But stay away from our dorm today. And Kevin is your responsibility, I don't want to hear from him or you until tomorrow. - I speak, trying to show seriousness and make him forget any idea of getting involved in our night.

\- We're going to dinner, - my boyfriend's beast replies to my shy cousin. - Just the two of us. So don't bother us.

\- Damn it, Neil. You can see that Andrew is influencing you.

\- Good night, Nicky. - I mean, in a firm voice. Still holding Neil's hand, I pull him toward the elevator. When we get on the elevator and face the corridor, I see that in the corridor are now other fox players who must have heard us talking and were curious. - The people on this team are very involved.

Neil just laughs, and when the elevator doors close, he rests his head on my shoulder.

When we get to the car, I walk Neil over to the passenger side and open the door for him. Before letting him in, I kiss his lips and make him ashamed. We are not in the habit of kissing in public, but today I don't care about anything, just him.

As I drive, my right hand is resting on his thigh. God, I'm very fond of him. I don't even know how to control it.

I feel like he's been staring at me since I got in the car, but he doesn't say anything.

\- Staring. - I comment, and I put a light pressure on the tightness in your thigh.

\- I know. I'm curious about you today.

\- Curious why? - I look at him, not understanding where he is going.

\- You are so affectionate, excited. You kissed me in the parking lot, which I'm not complaining about. We do not hide that we date, but we are not much of public displays of affection.

\- Ah I do not know. I really want this night to be special for you. I planned for weeks. So I'm excited, and it's hard at times to just not kiss you in front of everyone, especially when I want to do it all the time.

Neil blushes, and that's really cute. We were silent until we reached the restaurant, where we again went hand in hand.

Some people stare at the parking lot to the restaurant entrance. Maybe because we're two men holding hands, or because of the scars on Neil's face. Of course, if it's for the last reason, I would probably be able to punch everyone who's looking, but Neil wouldn't like it, so I control myself and don't say anything.

At the entrance, we stop in front of a woman who must be the one who takes care of reservations and tables.

\- Good night, do you have a reservation? - She smiles at us warmly, and I think it's cool.

\- Yes. I made a reservation under the name Minyard.

She looks at the sheets in front of me and I watch Neil looking around, excited.

\- Follow me, I'll take you to the table.

She takes us to a table next to a window and I am pleased to note that Josten liked it.

\- Would you like to order something to drink? - She asks, her gaze going from me to Neil who sat across from me.

\- Josten, how about wine? - I ask, due to the fact that in the summer we drink wine on several nights when we are alone.

\- Sure, I would like wine. - He's smiling and it makes me want to smile too.

I turn to the woman, who is still smiling at us and ask what wine she suggests. So we decided on one and she leaves, promising that soon someone will come to us with the drink and the dinner menu. Neil, look around and smile all the time.

I take my phone out of my pants pocket, motivated to take a picture of it.

The background image of the cell phone is one of us taken by Allison on the trip we took with the team right after everything that happened to Neil's father last semester. In the photo you can't see her face full of bandages, because we have her back turned, and she is one of my favorites. I don't really like pictures, but it seems that every day with him I see reasons to take pictures.

\- Can I take a picture of you? - I ask. He nods and smiles at me. The photo is beautiful, because there is no way not to be when it is him in it.

I put my cell phone away again, and reach across the table to hold his.

\- Neil, I want to do this to you for the rest of my life.

\- You look really cute today.

\- You don't get used to it.

He laughs, and at that moment a waiter arrives with two glasses of wine and two menus. I notice you are staring at our joined hands on the table, but I don't care. I'm used to it, but I'm glad Neil didn't notice.

We look at the menu and place the order. While we waited, we had two glasses of wine each and talked about the college, about the team. Although I don't seem very interested in Exy to all of our teammates, I am. I like sport, playing. But I like even more to see how important he is in Josten's life.

When the food arrives, we eat in silence, and after we finish, I ask him to wait for me at the table while I pay for dinner.

Returning to the table, I reach for my boyfriend to hold it to get up from the chair and we walk hand in hand until the restaurant exit. When we get to the car, I drive it to the driver's door and lean it against the car.

\- I need to do this now. I spent the entire dinner wanting to kiss your mouth. - I speak, in a very hoarse voice, before putting our lips together.

I take a light bite of Neil's bottom lip and he groans against my mouth.

God. I love to kiss that mouth.

I place my hands on your hips and squeeze tight. Neil has his hands in my hair, pulling me close to him. He pulls his mouth away from mine and kisses my chin, and when his lips touch my neck, I feel a chill go through my body. I wrap an arm around his waist and pull him further against my body. I feel how much this moment is affecting him, and I'm happy for that. Because I'm the one who gets him excited.

Neil returns to my lips and gives a quick kiss, until he brings his mouth to my ear.

\- I think we're in too public a place for what I want to do with you right now.

\- How about we go home?

\- You are having so many good ideas today, my love. I drive.

He takes the car key from the front pocket of my jeans and smiles, with an innocent look.

\- Drive fast, please. - I ask while I walk around the car.

Neil is laughing when he starts the car and I leave the restaurant.

During the summer holidays, we both spent time traveling alone. Kevin stayed with the coach, to bond as a father and son. My brother had his boring girlfriend. And Nicky was able to enjoy Erik in Germany for a while.

Our trips went to places Neil wanted to visit, and we did all of them by car. Knowing parts of the country with him was incredible, mainly because he even lived in other countries, but he was never able to really enjoy the places he was in, for fear of being discovered by his father. So, I wanted to give him a chance to make the most of everything, even if it were things I wouldn't want to do.

In Columbia, we have the house, and my room is no longer mine. It's ours. That house is his too since before I even understood how I felt about him. This car we are in is in both my name and his. Neil Josten has been a part of my life for just over a year, but it seems that there was no life before him.

When we arrived at the dormitory parking lot, we got out of the car quickly and ran to the entrance, because it started raining and that was not in accordance with my plans. Even running, arriving at the elevator with wet clothes and hair. Neil continues to laugh, and I suspect the wine has a little to do with it.

He pushes me into the elevator as soon as the doors open and kisses me, holding me against the wall. The elevator ride is very short, and I've never been so angry at this elevator as I am now.

As a miracle, we managed to get to our dorm without anyone showing up on the way.

As soon as I lock the door, I take off my soaked shirt and throw it on the floor. I smile at Neil and approach. I hold the hem of his shirt between my fingers and come over to kiss his neck.

\- I think - I say, alternating with kisses on your neck - that you will be more comfortable without all this clothes.

\- Does that include the pants or just the shirt?

\- The pants too, of course. - I emphasize this by opening my own pants and running them down my legs.

Josten smiles and takes off his clothes.

\- What are your plans for now? - He asks, running his fingertip across my belly.

This guy's body is amazing. All the effort he makes with training is very worthwhile.

\- Let's go to the couch, watch a movie you've wanted to see for centuries.

\- Are you going to watch something you don't want?

\- I'll be busy.

\- Oh yes? With what?

\- Looking at my boyfriend's body in his underwear.

Neil is embarrassed and I take this moment to kiss him again. Heavens, I can't get enough of kissing that mouth.

Without stopping kissing him, I pull him onto the couch.

\- Wait just a minute while I get the movie ready, Josten. - I speak when he is seated. I watch for a few seconds the sight of him on the couch in his underwear, and then focus on what I have planned for now. - So I'll come back and let you decide what you really want to do. - Yeah, maybe I won't want to stick to what was planned.

\- Will I have options?

\- Of course. You either watch or kiss me.

\- I think I want to kiss you.

\- That you always want - I boast, making him laugh again.

I feel like he's watching me while I fix the movie.

\- Staring. - I comment, just to not lose the habit.

\- It's your fault for being such a hot blonde.

\- So you're very lucky to date me, Josten. Be happy.

\- I know.

When the movie is starting, I turn off the living room lights and throw myself on the couch next to him. Neil kisses my shoulder and I lean against his chest.

Although I am dying to kiss him, we watched the whole movie which is a mixture of suspense and zombies. I really like it, but I'm not going to let Josten know, because he's going to fill me with patience with this for weeks. When the film ends, we remain seated, with my back against his chest and his arms around my body. We stayed a few minutes like this and I'm afraid he slept, because it will ruin what I intend for the rest of the night.

\- Love? - Your voice makes me watch after a few minutes of silence.

\- Hi gorgeous. - I answer.

I love those moments when we call each other cute names, but that's another thing that I don't let him know in order not to be too convinced.

\- I'm a little cold.

\- Let's go to the bedroom, then.

I stand up and smile as I extend my hand to him.

When he gets up, he gives me a kiss, and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After he finishes, it's my turn and then, finally, we go to the room.

When Neil lies on our bed, I turn off the light and join him.

\- You know, I enjoyed our night so much.

\- That's good, my love.

\- But I wanted to know why you planned something like this. The fancy dinner, we being alone in the dorm.

We are lying facing each other, with our faces very close. I bring my hand up to his face and lightly touch my lips to his lips.

\- When we first met, I was self-destructive and I was afraid to pull you into it. I knew there would be nothing good to get involved with, so I convinced myself that I just wanted to have sex with you and that it was nothing more. But we started to kiss, to get more involved and I tried to convince myself that I was in control of the situation. - Neil's hand touches my hip and I shudder, but I don't push it away. - Gradually, I was feeling that I needed more. More touch, more intensity, more you. When you were kidnapped, I freaked out and had to accept that I felt something that scared me. Since then, I feel that I cannot be without you and that I need to know all the time that you are safe and well.

Neil remains silent and I am grateful for that. I need to have a chance to say everything I feel.

\- Things between us were very intense at the beginning because there was always danger around, but the instant that danger was no longer part of the equation, I no longer wanted to just protect you, but give you everything you needed and wish. I am afraid, not only of losing you for anything, but of you giving up on me. I know I am not easy, but you are by my side in everything and I am grateful for that. And it made me see that there are things that I do not only make you happy, but also because I need it.

“Our night is something I needed. Being with you, just the two of us and being a couple. We have routines in common and we spend most of the days together. But sometimes, I want to have you just being my boyfriend, and not having to share you with anyone. I know we already do that, but I want you to know that I love having these moments just the two of us. ”

I kiss Josten on the forehead.

\- Anyway, I curled up to say just one thing, actually. - I give a nervous laugh. - You are not just a hot guy that I hate most of the time, or the guy that I worry about and that I always want to be happy with. You are the guy I love and you are my family.

\- Ah, Andrew.

I notice that your voice is strange, and when I run my hand over your cheek, I feel it is wet.

\- Why are you crying? - I ask, nervous. Didn't he like it?

\- Because, you fool, I love you too. Thank you for saying all this to me.

Sometimes I don't quite understand this boy, but I still love him more than anything. Then I place my forehead against his and feel his breath against my face.

\- Yes or no? - I ask, in a low voice.

\- Yes.

I wrap my arm around his body and pull him closer to me, making our bodies touch now.

\- Yes or no? - I ask again.

\- Yes.

I bring our lips together in a gentle, quick kiss.

\- Just one more question and then I swear I'll kiss you all night.

Neil laughs again. I could hear that sound the rest of my life that I would be satisfied with.

\- Promise you will love me forever?

He waits a few seconds to respond, which starts to make me anxious.

\- Promise. Now shut up, I need to kiss you and I'm freaking out with that hot body so close to mine and not doing anything.

This time, I'm the one who laughs. But just a little bit, because my mouth finds something much better to do on my boyfriend's body.


End file.
